


All the Right Signals

by RoxieFlash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/RoxieFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is getting all the right signals in all the wrong places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Right Signals

 

On the day Jimmy leaves her, Rose flops on the bed and switches on the telly. She flips through all the channels twice before shivering and getting to her feet; there's no proper heating in the bedsit, and Jimmy said he’d be home by nine. What's taking him so long? While rummaging around for something warm to wear, she happens across his leather jacket, and smiles. He'd never leave it just lying about - always come back to get it, wouldn't he?

She falls asleep to the smell of leather and a BBC2 documentary on the depths of outer space.


End file.
